


My everything

by Rare_pair_princess (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: In which people need to stop touching what's Tooru's and hitting on what's Koushi's.I am so bad at summaries, but read the tags because this is soooooo fucking messed up. TW for past rape, child abuse, graphic stabbing and violence, and implied suicide.Okay have fun reading!
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	My everything

Oikawa Tooru grinned, twisting the knife a little more clockwise. The person was almost dead, and he doubted they could feel the pain any longer. There were 9 stab wounds, and Tooru was back to gouging out flesh and muscle from the first. Dried blood was  _ everywhere _ , crusting onto his arms, drying on the stone/concrete below them. The shadows of the alleyway obscured the victim’s face almost as well as the blood from cuts that lined it.

The cuts on the face were for fun.

The stabs on each hand were for touching Koushi.

The stabs on the stomach and abdomen and chest and left leg were for frightening Koushi. (To be fair to the man, almost everything frightened Koushi, who was riddled with PTSD and other mental disorders he wasn’t diagnosed with, because even mentioning a doctor of any sort makes him want to stab somebody. Also to be fair to the man, he hadn’t done anything but put a hand on Koushi’s shoulder and ask if he was okay.

But alas, there were two things the man did wrong there. One, that shoulder belonged to  _ Tooru _ . Two, when Koushi was 10-13, his father would always set his heavy hand down on Koushi whenever he was  _ disappointed _ . Then he would proceed to lead Koushi out of the room and beat the shit out of his mother.

Koushi instantly started crying and hyperventilating when the man at the restaurant set his hand, which to Koushi held a familiar weight, onto his shoulder.)

Tooru smiled again as he stood up, stabbing the dying bitch one more time through the throat, and walked away. People  _ really _ need to learn to stop touching his things.

When he got home to his normal little apartment with two bedrooms, a bath, and a connected living room and kitchen, Koushi wasn’t there. Which was odd. Normally, Koushi was too scared to even look out the window without Tooru there, let alone  _ leave the apartment _ . 

Tooru smiled so wide his cheeks were bound to hurt if he kept it up.

  
  
  


“Wh- _ why _ , why do you- you- y- you-”

Sugawara Koushi felt a laugh bubble up his throat, and he did nothing to prevent its rise, because this woman was an  _ idiot _ . A stupid, slutty  _ idiot _ .

His laugh burst through his lips.

_ One time, when Koushi 15, (but still before his mom locked him in that dark, stuffy and cold closet for an lost amount of time), he was told that he had the laugh of an angle’s. That his laugh was like a choir, beautiful and harmonious. _

__ _ Then the man who said this proceeded to fuck into Koushi, who’s laughing quickly and suddenly morphed into sobs and screams for help. (When he was 15, but still before his mother locked him in that closet while she got high enough to kill herself, he still believed that if he screamed loud enough his mom might come through the door and stop this. He still convinced himself that the reason his mom wasn’t saving him was because she didn’t hear. He was exceptionally stupid). _

__ _ He was told those screams and cries were harmonic, too. _

__ _ Over the course of the next day and the next 3 years, his laugh had become something maniacal, something disturbingly gleeful and deprecating. _

Now, 8 years later, the only thing different about that laugh was that now he laughed at the stupidity of  _ others _ , not himself.

“Nobody can hurt me if they’re  _ dead _ ,” Koushi giggled, and then handed her a knife. It had a dull blue handle and a shining 6’’ tip that was sharp enough to cut thin air. It was Koushi’s favorite; Tooru had gotten for him for their six-month anniversary a few years back.  _ Guns just aren’t classy, _ the brunette had whined.  _ They’re for the lazy. And me and you, we’re the farthest thing from lazy there is. Besides, carving somebody up is like art! _ Koushi had giggled and said something cheesy like  _ you’re art _ , and the two made love.

Koushi still had yet to ‘carve somebody up’, usually he just picked up after Tooru’s messes, sometimes stabbed somebody. But he still had his ways of getting rid of what needed to be thrown out.

This woman wanted Tooru-  _ his  _ Tooru- and she could have him. In the form of a gift he gave  _ Koushi _ while she fucking offed herself. She could kill herself with a knife that Tooru stole, touched, licked, if she wanted him so bad. Koushi was being very very nice, letting her die by something Tooru had touched.

Koushi would love to end his life the same way, if he was to die. His fantasies of untimely death always included Tooru watching with his beautiful smirk. Often he imagined Tooru even being the one to stab him through the heart, twisting his knife clockwise like Tooru loved to do. Just last night, he had dreamed of Tooru slitting open his throat while he fucked Koushi. He knew it was a dream, though. It was a good dream- but still a dream, and he knew this because Tooru would never indulge Koushi with his death. He told Koushi to stop thinking of such things, that he would never be selfless enough to let the silverett die. 

The lady in front of him clearly had a death wish as large as Koushi’s, if the way she had hit on Tooru was any show of it. (It really wasn’t, the woman just thought that the tall, chocolate-eyed man was single and assumed he was straight. She had only asked for his number, and Tooru gave it. She had no clue what she was doing, but Koushi didn’t care. He couldn’t let anyone take Tooru, he was all he had left. He didn’t even want to share him. She tried to take  _ his _ man, and she had to  _ go _ . Koushi was cripplingly insecure, he knew that Tooru could have and deserved more than him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want Tooru to have more than or anyone other than him. This was the only thing Koushi was selfish about.)

(Tooru knew what would happen if he gave the short blonde his number, he saw Koushi watching with that calculated look in his eyes. Tooru was grinning while he handed that slut his number, and it had nothing to do with the way she was blushing.

(Tooru wanted to see what Koushi would do. Besides, the silverette looked sexy when his creamy pale skin was coated in streams of blood. Tooru didn’t get to see that nearly as often as he wanted. Too bad Koushi had more  _ class _ with this kill.)

Koushi couldn’t help his overjoyed smile as Whore looked at him, ugly eyes blown huge and pupils tiny. She was shaking and dry sobbing, and she almost  _ dropped _ his knife. Koushi resisted the urge to snap her neck for that.

“Kill yourself,” he whispered with a wide grin, and she did just that.

(Later, when Koushi got home, eyes cold and body shaking until he fell into Tooru’s embrace, he giggled with pride as he told Tooru what he did. The brunette smirked his cocky, beautiful smirk, and Tooru quietly and lovingly told him that he needed a little help with hiding another mutilated body.)

  
  
  



End file.
